Vice
by Idiot-In-TinFoil
Summary: Seven Sins, starting with Lust and ending in Pride can bring the worst out in everyone. Seven chapters to tell the stories of those who have succumbed to their own vices.  Not-AU, Canon couples. R&R because it's fun to support desperate people.
1. Luxuria

**A/N: Well this it it! My first fan-fic! Ahhh I'm so exited! Um, as you will see this takes place I guess after Miroku Proposed to Sango (not AU if you haven't already guessed). This is the first of the Seven Deadly Sins, and I just thought Miroku was perfect for it... This is supposed to show the worst in most of the main characters, and I think there are only two sins that have more then one sin assigned. I will be following this order **. **Well enough talk! Here it is!**

#1. LUST

* * *

It was late in the afternoon as Miroku surveyed his surroundings carefully from the atop the hut, a perch he had only just discovered and would probably never again use. He was distracted from his uncomfortable position only by spying on his companions.

He saw Inuyasha, clad in his bright red outfit, grumbling and sauntering away from the hut in the direction of the forest, _'Someone doesn't look too happy,'_ Miroku murmured to himself.

He saw Shippou playing with twigs and rocks in the soft grass, _'What a strange kid_,' Miroku thought. The women however, he knew where in the hut he was atop, doing something he just had to avoid.

Cleaning.

He shuddered as he sipped his tea with a calm stillness and quiet that he was sure could not be heard by the two ladies.

Quieter he sipped.

_Quieter._

"Miroku!"

He sighed, he thought he could hide from them for at least an hour while they cleaned for Lady Kaede.

But no, his female counterparts seemed to have a sixth sense for slacking off, and he was always dragged into some chore duty anyway,"Coming" he sighed again.

He carefully maneuvered his way to the ground making sure not to fall flat on his face. Slowly he made his way around the hut being sure to bide his time. He didn't realize how much he had missed his peaceful life with Mushin-_Sama_.

No. He left Mushin-_Sama's _temple to help others, and at length, himself, to become a better _Hoshi _(one who is paid for exterminating services, phony or not), and to break this dreadful curse. He looked down at his cursed hand, '_Naraku'_ he growled and clenched his fist.

"Wow, you look so determined, I don't know if I want to disturb you." A voice rang out clear as a bell, the kind of voice that could break the trance of the most seasoned Monk. He opened his eyes, "Ah Sango, I always love looking into the face of a beautiful woman after a nice cup of tea." He flashed her a dashing smile and she blushed slightly, "Quiet you," she poked his chest playfully , " and how many cups of tea have you had today?" She asked eying him suspiciously, thinking it was more then just 'Tea' that he was drinking.

He caught her drift.

"Oh Sango," he touched his heart with a look of faux hurt, "you wound me, besides, you know the Proverb 'If man has no tea in him, he is incapable of understanding truth and beauty.'" She rolled her eyes but smiled at him,"Well come on Kagome and I are not going to wait forever _Hoshi-Sama_." He bowed his head to her "As you wish, dearest Sango."

He watched her turn around with a blush and re-enter the hut, _'Holy thoughts'_ he repeated to himself.

_'But that rear!'_

With that his mantra was broken.

*.*.*.*.*

The hut was clean, the dinner was cooking, and everyone had found a comfortable spot in Kaede's home. Kagome was kneeling by the pot of stew constantly checking the taste on herself and the reluctant Shippou, who found it most comfortable on her lap. She turned to her left and motioned the spoon to an even more reluctant looking _Hanyou_ sitting not to far from them with his sword in his lap.

Miroku and Sango, however, had opted to sit outside while dinner cooked, it was, as he had said a 'night as beautiful as she'. They sat just outside the door both not saying a word, until she spoke up, "So, your wife huh?" He was caught a little off guard by this..err..statement, but he replied lovingly nevertheless. "Sounds wonderful doesn't it? You'll never get bored I can promise." She smiled "I was never worried about boredom." Her eyes showed a certain sadness, he picked up on this. He put his hand on hers and leaned in closer to her face "I promise I will never hurt you, I promise in every human way possible. You have my heart Sango, you may do what you wish with it." Her eyes brightened as he leaned in even closer, she moved in just enough so they shared a kiss.

She loved him at that moment, everything about him, she accepted his flaws and embraced his every perfection. He on the other hand was thinking of nothing but, 'Oh Kami I hope she doesn't slap me after this.' She started to pull away after she had her fill of bliss.

But he wanted more.

She was intoxicating, even more so then the strongest Sake he had ever had. Every thought that had ever occurred to him about restraint (not very many) flew out the door. He kissed her deeper, and he moved his hand lower until it was right where he wanted it to be. Right where she wanted it the least.

_Smack_

"Stupid lecher, you had to ruin such a nice moment didn't you?" she mumbled getting up to leave. He jumped up trying to stop her, his hand grabbing her shoulder, his cursed hand however landed somewhere...else.

She turned around to him, the devil in her glare, and bashed him hard across the head. "_And after I trusted you so blindly,_" he heard her mumble before he blacked out.

* * *

_"Lust is the craving for salt of a man who is dying of thirst." _

~Frederick Buechner

**A/N: So? Whacha think? Reviews are always appreciated, and give me any critique you see necessary.**

**PS. If you of or an author you know has already finished a story with the same premise, TELL ME! I will give you credit at the end of my story.**


	2. Gula

Gluttony

Kouga shifted uneasily on his perch, he was watching Ginta and Hakkaku try to cook some meat without burning it. _'Kagome lets them try cooked meat once and it's all they can think about,' _he scoffed. Truth was he enjoyed it to, it just put him on edge thinking about how domesticated they were becoming. Demons are demons and humans are humans, that's just how it is. He had to teach his companions this.

"Come on Kouga it's done!" shouted Ginta.

Kouga jumped from his perch and landed right in front of them, he really wasn't that hungry, but he did enjoy the taste of this meat. Teaching his followers a lesson is secondary in Kouga's mind only to good food.

Once he settled down next to his comrades they dug in. Kouga, being the Alpha of their severely whittled down group, took the largest hunk of flesh. The meat itself would be a health hazard to any human who ate it. Completely burned to a black crisp on the outside, and raw to the point of still breathing on the inside.

They where all so enveloped in scarfing down chunk after chunk of the undercooked meat, that none of them cared to notice, further away in the forest that surrounded their clearing a stillness was being invaded by tiny, tromping feet.

Kouga suddenly lifted his head -the first to catch the disturbance that was happening further away- eyes squinted as he listened into the forest.

Hakkaku caught Kougas sudden movement and started to ask what he heard, but Kouga put his finger to his lips. Just as Hakkaku nodded in accordance, two hungry looking children stumbled into the clearing.

"I knew I smelled food!" The obviously older, and rather dirty looking one exclaimed. He ran to the demons hand in hand with the smaller one, who looked a tad cleaner, and who was struggling to keep up with the older.

Hakkaku looked at Ginta as each reflected the sympathy in the others eyes. Neither of the two dared to look at Kouga though, as he looked on incredulously at Ginta and Hakkaku.

They were just about to give some of their meat to the little brats when he growled. The teaching had started.

"We are demons!" He snarled at the children as well as his companions. "We do not just go around feeding worthless little brats!" The domestication of he and his friends ended here, they would not give a scrap of food to those twerps on his life. It was for there own good.

The younger child started to cry, it was obvious he was scared out of his mind. The older one on the other hand, just stood in shock. The entire forest seemed to have a pressing quiet envelope it, the only thing that was distinguishable as noise where the little child's sobs. It wasn't until Kouga screamed 'GET LOST!' did the silence break. The older came back to his senses and ran off, the still sobbing younger in tow.

"Kouga, come on, they where only children," Ginta said pleadingly looking in the direction that the children took off.

"Yha," Kouga said taking his seat once more, and biting off another hunk of meat, "an we're Demons."

* * *

It was warm, the sun seemed to delightfully blanket every living and non-living thing in its path. Days like these it was always nice to find comfort under a shady tree, or go for a swim.

Shippou was doing the former, leaves of the sacred tree rustled in the light breeze and a blue bird boisterously sang from one of the boughs. He contently sighed, no worries, no cares, and no Inuyasha to unmercifully pick on him. With that thought he wondered were Inuyasha could be _'As long as it's not near me why should I care?' _He shook his head and leaned back on the trunk of the tree. Letting his thoughts drift to a pile of goodies that had his name on it.

So he waited in perfect content (for Kagome was to come back today), and she had promised to bring him back that pile of goodies he thought so fondly of.

So he waited.

She finally returned at around noon lugging her yellow back pack which Shippou knew contained his treats. He immediately jumped on her shoulder and sniffed at her bag, just like Inuyasha, but unlike Inuyasha he could slip right under the flap of the yellow pack without being noticed.

Or so he thought.

Kagome, who wants oblivious to the goings on behind her back, shouldered the extra weight Shippou provided, and headed straight for Kaede's hut so she could sit for a few minutes. Time traveling took a lot out of a girl.

She was stopped at the door, however, by a wall of _Hanyou_, "An where do you think your goin?" He asked her, a somewhat playful smile on his lips. "To rest a bit before we head out, now move you!" She tried to push him to the side but to no avail.

She gave an exasperated sigh as her shoulders slumped in defeat, "Miroku 'an Sango have already started out, but if your really that tired you can ride on my back." He gave her a smug grin. She so wanted to see his face in the dirt right then.

It was strange inside the bag, Shippou could hear a muffled conversation that ended in a 'Sit', and a lot of grumbled swear words. The lighting wasn't all that great either, the walls of the bag seemed to radiate yellow, without giving any solid form of light. This however did not deter Shippou from his task at hand. He dug through the heavy books each marked in some strange differing way. He tunneled past the box of un-cooked Ramen, that was for Inuyasha no doubt. He stopped only once, at a strange pink box he figured may have some kind of treasure within for him.

Nope. As he ripped open the box all he saw where thick cotton sticks, he put one in his mouth, just to taste, but all it did was expand. He spit it out and continued to the bottom of the bag, wherein he found all his glorious goodies.

'This bag is unusually large on the inside,' the Kitsune remarked as the counted up his trove of yummy delights. Once done he dug in, giving thought to nothing but ingesting all of the sweets before anyone could get their hands on them.

They had gotten to the campsite Miroku and Sango set up, at around dusk. Inuyasha let Kagome off his back remarking on how heavy she was getting, which in turn provoked a sit from her lips. She sighed letting her bag lightly come to rest on the soft grass, she opened it to get Shippou out. 'He must have fallen asleep,' she thought, but when she found him at the bottom of her massive bag she almost laughed out loud. She pulled him out of the yellow bag moaning, groaning, and still clinging to a half eaten Lolly-Pop.

'What a pig!' she mused.

It wasn't until later did she find the ripped up pink box.

* * *

A/N: So the second one was a little lighter in contrast to the first, but I like how they turned out and hey, two stories for the price of one!

Big thank you to Sora7 for the awesome review!


	3. Avaritia

A/N: I have some explaining to do about the last chapter, I mean I don't think it was bad, I just didn't get to explain the 'why' I guess. Yes this chapter is short , but I don't really like Naraku so there! I think you may have noticed but I'm not going in a set time-line, if it is necessary in the story to know when it takes place I usually provide context clues! (If you are still confused ask.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story

#3: Greed

* * *

_Ku...Ku...Ku...

* * *

_

Kagura shuddered, if that was possible, and tried very hard to recall the less then moving speech master had just given. Why did it seem so hard to vividly recall things that provoked such great emotion? Could she feel such emotion?

It seemed impossible without a heart.

_Hearts._

Oh how she longed for hers, unless longing was an emotion, of which she was sure she could not convey. She was confused, her mind was foggy, she sat on the cold wooden floor of her desolate room. Maybe it was the cool hard feeling of the wood underneath her, maybe she had finally cracked, but just as she sat her mind slowly started to clear. She rested her body, closed her eyes, and let her memories flood back to her.

*.*.*.*.*

The miasma that filled the room gave off an unnatural purple glow, to any human it would have led to the unearthly feeling of pure terror, but no human resided here. The cause of this amethyst secretion was in the very middle of the room; it was what looked like a man who seemed to only be standing with the help of tree like tentacles coming from his back. His eyes where closed, and his head lulled to the side a bit as though he was drifting into sleep. Something in his chest glowed, but you would have to get close to him to see that, and she did not plan on getting close to him.

She cleared her throat to make her prescience know. 'Ah, Kagura,' his eerily calm voice came from the seemingly sleeping mass of man and tentacle. 'I was beginning to think you wouldn't show.' She said nothing but narrowed her eyes to catch the tiniest movement of his lips.

Nothing.

Yet the words still poured from him, 'I called you here to speak of my position,' he paused momentarily 'I am purging my heart from myself.' Her eyes widened in shock, he'd done some pretty fucked things in the past, but this? It's madness! 'Wo-wouldn't that kill you?' there was something in her voice, Naraku tried to pin-point it. Was it morbid fascination? It must be, he chuckled loudly 'Taking another persons heart, it seems, is easier then getting rid of your own,' he paused again leaving an eerie silence. 'You of all people should know one could sustain life without their heart.' She put her hand lightly on her chest, feeling nothing. Her face went cold. 'Why, my lord, are you doing this?' She almost hissed. He gave a motionless sigh as his head swayed slightly in slumber and there was a long straining silence.

'I wish to cut off ties to my mortal half, this would be my most pressing reason, especially if I cant kill the biggest thorn in my side. But I have to say, this idiotic thing is weighing me down, I need more of the Jewel, I need more power. Though it is true, dear Kagura, that I have already absorbed enough of the Jewel to make me more powerful then any of my enemies, I want more. I want my enemies to utterly weep in fear at the sight of me.' Kagura let a cold parody of a smile fall on her lips, what a greedy bastard.

That would surly be his downfall.

'I just wanted to tell you, Kagura, be on your toes, I will be weak for a while.' She knew with that last word he expected her to leave, his voice seemed to demand it. She bowed and turned on her heel to leave the room as fast as possible.

*.*.*.*.*

Her eyes snapped open as she remembered where she was. Had she really just envisioned a dream of the past so vividly? She hadn't had a dream since Kami knows when. Was this a good sign? Or just another parody of what she used to have.

* * *

_Ku..Ku..Ku...

* * *

_

_Kagura you will work well to my advantage, for now at least I think I'll keep you around. Once you cease to be of service to me however, you will be terminated. I cant have petty things like you stand in the way of my domain. But for now I shall keep you close._

_For now...

* * *

_

A/N: Well explaining time, when I assigned all of the sins Naraku was Gluttony and Kikyou was Greed, but for the life of me I could not think of a thing! So I switched the places around a bit and Gluttony ended up empty so I picked two random characters who I currently wasn't doing and that turned out to be Kouga and Shippou-I picked two so I would have a fall back- turns out I found two good stories in my mind for them! So I thought oh well I'll explain it in my authors note, but I didn't save my file right so it got deleted, and the rest is history.

Thank you for reading.

_For those suffering in Japan, my thoughts and prayers are with you. _


	4. SocordiaTristitia

A/N: Sloth itself can also be translated to Despair and I guess that rang true to Sango in my mind. This one is a little sad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story

#4: Sloth/Despair

* * *

She roamed the ruins of her once beautiful village again, looking at every fallen house trying in vain to remember them for what they were. Her mind was blackened by the sadness that clawed at her memory, refusing her access to her most treasured visions. Tears started to blur her eyesight as she came upon the morbid site that she had been dreading. The graves were neat and plentiful, she counted them until she lost track, leaving a trail of tears in her wake.

Something inside her broke.

"Shes been up there for a while, I still need to treat her wounds." Kagome looked worriedly up at the village on the hill.

"She's been trough a lot today, I'll go get her." Miroku said finally pushing himself up, leaning on his staff. Kagome eyed Miroku nervously, just hoping he didn't do something weird...

*.*.*.*

She stared into nothing, her mind in a perpetual state of ease and calm. Is this the afterlife? Did I die? Thoughts of seeing her family again raced through her head. She tried to sit up, tried to call out for them, but nothing happened. She remained incapacitated, stuck in her mind, in the nothing that seemed to crawl around her threatening to swallow her whole. Just as it seemed all hope was lost, that the nothing would wrap its arms around her, she opened her eyes.

This is a motion too many take for granted, the opening and closing of ones eyes. It renews our senses, giving us a broader picture in some cases. To others it can keep things feared at bay, taking in account the saying 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind.' But to Sango this movement of fluttering eyelids brought her back to the place she never wanted to be again, reality. The crushing cold hard facts hit her again, like reopening a wound already healed. She was the last of her village, the soul survivor of a brutal attack. How unlucky could one get at life. She wished to die. No. Wishing away a life would do no good, she just wanted to go back to the nothingness that almost took hold of her, the place wherein she found peace of mind, for a little while at least.

"Ah, so you're awake." The voice startled her, she shivered in fear as she quickly assessed her surroundings. She was in a house of sorts, a small fire started on the middle of the floor and a tiny window to the left of it. The voice was coming from a man sitting below the window, he was dressed in purple robes, black hair tied back in a small pony tail, and a Tekko wrapped in rosary beads on his right hand. He was an attractive man of about nineteen she assumed, but she didn't really care about his age, or attractiveness for that matter. "Why am I here?" she asked, her voice sounding like a scratchy whisper. The mans face fell "That is no easy question to answer," came his calm and steady voice, "how much do you remember?" She laid in silence for a while, so long that the young man resumed his post and closed his eyes, thinking she'd fallen back to sleep.

"I remember enough."

He gave a heavy sigh, stretching out his arms and scratching the back of his head in thought. He pushed himself up to approach her side, and he made himself comfortable by her feet.

"You know your village was destroyed, correct?" she gave a light nod "You know who truly destroyed it and killed its inhabitants, ah, your kin, correct?" She lowered her head in shame, he took this as a yes. "Well, the man Inuyasha, whom you where tricked into slaying, is in all reality an okay man. Sure he has that rage issue but who doesn't get a little hot and bothered when accused of something they didn't do? At any rate, he, with a combined effort of Miss Kagome and myself once again drove Naraku back for the time being, and brought you back here to give you proper medical attention." She lifted her eyes to meet his, so much pain, so much betrayal, so much despair. "Ahem, well, if you don't mind I should take my leave. If Kagome finds out I've been keeping you awake she'll be less then pleased." Sango gave another light nod and closed her eyes, begging for sleep to invade her mind.

She remained awake.

"Kagome is very pretty, are she and Inuyahsa..."

"In item?" Miroku asked, still in his spot at her feet, "Not as far as I know, it's a very complex story, I do believe they truly love each other though." He gave a nostalgic smile at her attempted small talk, "You'll come to find everyone here has a rather colorful back-story." Her eyes fluttered, was this an invitation to stay with them? She'd have to refuse. She belonged nowhere now, the young man at her feet would just have to understand. She wished to be alone. Her eyes slowly closed as she unknowingly slipped into unconsciousness.

Ah, the black nothingness again, it felt right, the closest she'd ever get to her kin now. She resolved to stay, to never again open her eyes, to never again face reality, and to immerse herself in utter despair.

She heard something.

"_Please great Gods above, help her see. Help her pull trough this terrible moment in her life, don't let her fall into the Sloth and Despair that threatens to consume her._"

Her eyes fluttered to sleep once more.

* * *

A/N: So kind of a fluffy ending ne? ;D I tried really hard on this chapter because of my damn writers block :/ But anyway I cannot WAIT to finish the next chapter. It's wrath, can you take a wild guess as to who that is?

Ahhh christ guys I have the Error Type 2 on this story, sorry for the big delay but I found a forum to help me. If you have the same problem I'll send you a link.

R&R Darlings


End file.
